


Into Skyrim: The Story of Umbacalm Telind

by Blue_Delta



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Complete, Dawnguard, Dawnguard DLC, Diary/Journal, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dragonborn DLC, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 91
Words: 20,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Delta/pseuds/Blue_Delta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Altmer on the run from the Thalmor goes to Skyrim seeking to escape and to gain power, but fate has grander plans for this power hungry battle-mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into Skyrim

I’ve decided to keep a journal of my exploits in Skyrim. I’ve settled down near a small town called Falkreath. The lord, excuse me, jarl of this town is obviously corrupt, but I can use that to my advantage, and in any case it’s not my problem to deal with the petty corruption of the pretend lords of this land. In any case, he’s allotted me a piece of land in his territory to build a house on. It’s close enough to town that I can obtain the supplies I desire but far enough away that I doubt anyone will be up from town to bother me, which suits me fine, I’m not here to dally about with the townsfolk. Although I suppose some interaction is necessary if I wish to avoid suspicion, the Jarl… oh what’s his name? Siddgeir I think? Has offered me the position of Thane, which is potentially useful if my experiments get out of hand, I can draw upon them for aid. Or maybe even subjects if someone dies… but I refuse to stoop to grave robbing, I’m better than that, I’ll use some bandit’s body before I dig up a grave. It’s that kind of behavior that has given us a bad name anyway. Bah, in any case it’s obvious that he’s only the lord in name here, clearly he lets his steward do the work, she’s a lovely dear, Nenya. Altmer, like me, though Divines only know how she ended up here.

Now to the real purpose of this journal, dragons! Yes there are indeed dragons here in Skyrim! As I crossed the border into Skyrim I was unfortunate enough to stumble into the same ambush as a bunch of Stormcloaks, most were killed, but I, along with a few others, were captured. We were taken to Helgen, to be executed alongside the leader of the Stormcloak insurrection, Ulfric Stormcloak. Just as I was about to be killed, a dragon descended from the skies and threw everyone into a panic, including myself. I got up from the chopping block and ran into a nearby tower with some Nord in Stormcloak armor. The whole town was being burned, I barely made it out of there, but did thanks to a little help from an Imperial Legion fellow, but I could have made it out of there myself had my hands not been bound.

After escaping I managed to make it to a nearby town called Riverwood, and I stayed there for a few days, resting and getting myself used to the idea of dragons not just being a story, but being alive and very dangerous. After processing this for a few days I went to a nearby crypt by the name of Bleak Falls Barrow, something very odd happened to me whilst in there, after fighting through the undead present in there I came upon a strange gray wall that I swear was chanting and glowing, I walked up to it and felt myself gain something from it, a feeling of a part of my mind, untouched until this point, waking and becoming active. It wasn’t until later, after fighting and killing another dragon that I think I’ve pieced it all together. When I killed the dragon I absorbed some sort of power from it and then just knew how to emit power using only my voice, what these Nords call a Thu’um. I’ve been summoned to meet with some sort of experts on “the Voice” called the Greybeards, they’re on the top of the Throat of the World, and I don’t know if I quite feel inclined to go to meet them yet. If I am this “Dragonborn” that’s supposedly so special, then they’ll have the time later as well. Besides it’s not as if it’s the end of the world if I don’t meet them right now.

As I said I’ve settled near Falkreath and built myself a house. It was a small cabin at first but I’m slowly expanding it…  
Ah yes! One other thing, I’ve become a thane (essentially a lesser lord I believe) of the city of Whiterun and was granted a Housecarl. I think it is fitting for my efforts (saving the city from that dragon is quite a feat if I do say so myself). Her name is Lydia, and I have made her the steward of my house as she is sworn to serve me until she dies or I do. I shall have to see if I can ask her to obtain furnishings for my house, I don’t fancy wasting my time with such trivial affairs. However I believe I’ll need more money to pay for these furnishings, and I’ve quickly learned that delving into dungeons is a lucrative, if dangerous, occupation.  
After I tell Lydia to order those furnishings I think I’ll start up to Winterhold, there’s a mage’s college there. Perhaps there I can find a companion more lively than Lydia, as much as I do enjoy the solitude of adventuring alone, it’s not safe for a mage to wander around without a companion of some sort, even if that person is as talented as me.

I’ve learned of a ruin nearby called Shriekwind. As I lack the funds necessary to place the order for the furniture for my house, I’m delving into the ruin in the hope of making enough money to place the order before starting the trek to Winterhold to visit the college. Though I disdain the filth of these ruins, it is the most expedient method, and perhaps I can find another wall like the one inside of Bleak Falls… perhaps these speaking walls have something to do this “Dragonborn” thing.


	2. 28th of Last Seed

Vampires! Vampires were in that damned ruin, along with quite a few skeletons that I easily destroyed.

I must confess that the idea of vampirism has always intrigued me, living forever, but having a constant thirst for the blood of others. I’m not above saying that I’ve considered becoming a vampire myself, and when I felt that thirst as the sun went down I knew that one of them had given me the disease. Under normal circumstances I might consider joining the ranks of the undead, if only for the experience, however I fear that I do not feel myself to be powerful enough to survive as one of them. A life completely lived at night, hated and feared by all, no, I can not yet afford that, I still have much to do before I can consider such an endeavor, I fear that I would have little way to keep myself fed properly...  
I suppose Lydia would do well enough.

In any case I couldn’t bring myself to live like those wretches in that ruin did, living in a ruin is bad enough, it’s as if they have no sense of comfort or class. I would need much preparation before doing that endeavor, however I’ll note that there are vampires to be had nearby in case I change my mind.

I believe I am right about the grey, chanting walls being related to this Dragonborn business, as I listened to the word I found that I knew its meaning and what I could do if I were to shout it. Before I go to the Greybeards I must do some of my own research, find out what all of this business is. Besides, if I come there prepared, perhaps they’ll be willing to teach me more, or whatever it is they presume to do once I respond to their summons.

I’ll sleep in Falkreath tonight, so that I might get cured in the morning, and I suppose while I’m here I’ll sell what I collected inside of that ruin as well.

Perhaps I should take up some sort of craft to make money… I suppose I could turn my hobby of alchemy into a more profitable endeavor.


	3. 29th of Last Seed

Didn’t make enough to place the order, even with alchemy and enchanting. I may have to start producing armors to enchant to make money, and I suppose it is a practical enough pursuit. It won’t take me long to learn though, between my experiences with the blacksmith back in Riverwood and a few lessons I learned from my father and the Altmer, perhaps I can produce some simple armors like the leather that I wear since I have an example before me. I can spend the day doing that, and then perhaps tomorrow I’ll go to Winterhold. As soon as that order is placed I’ll be off, I suppose I could make the materials myself, but that seems ever so tedious, it’s bad enough building the frame on my own, to furnish it on my own is tiresome. I need to make this house larger, between Lydia and myself, it feels cramped.


	4. 3rd of Hearthfire

A few days ago I set out to Winterhold at full pace, the items for my house being ordered. I did not allow myself to stray from my path, though I was tempted to. I’ve found some sort of blue orb beneath a ruin called Saarthal, it’s obviously immensely powerful as it was guarded by some sort of draugr lord who was carrying a writ and a staff with him. Apparently his name was Jyrik, he was carrying an amulet on him but it looks, uncompleted. Perhaps this place’s extensive library has something on it. Despite becoming a member of the college the price of knowledge still remains high. New spells cost in the hundreds of septims to be taught. I’ve been given a room and I’ve managed to upgrade my armor to some sort of scaled rubbish. Hopefully once I’m back home I’ll be able to craft myself a set of Elven armor, just like I used to have in my Thalmor days.

There’s a Thalmor “advisor” here as well, his name is Ancano, I don’t trust him. Does he know of me? He seems ignorant to my identity but that means nothing, he could have reported me by now, I shall have to keep a close eye on him. He does seem to have very limited power here though. This college is, unsurprisingly, very independent of the empire. Necromancy isn’t frowned upon here! I can further my necromantic studies without scorn here. When I first set out to this place a few days ago, I encountered one of these standing stones that dot this landscape. There was a necromancer near it and after disposing of him and examining the stone it was the sign of The Ritual. I sat in front of the stone and meditated to the Sovereign, Mannimarco, for hours before he spoke to me, teaching me to raise all the corpses around me if only for a brief time. However, this great power is very costly to me, and my Lord will only provide the energy necessary once a day, if that. I must be cautious with how much I use it and not become dependent on it.

I don’t know how long I’ll be here, there’s a statue of Azura nearby, though I have no particular need of worship, it is still a sight that I wish to behold. Had I not been in such a rush to get back to the college I might have stopped by it when I first saw it after Saarthal. The task just given to me is going to take me from the college in search of stolen books in the hopes that one of the stolen tomes has information on this large blue orb that Tolfdir and I found. Tolfdir is a wizard here, a mentor of sorts. He’s an old Nord but he clearly knows quite a bit about the arts of Alteration, he’s quite friendly as well. I can use that. The arch mage here is a Dunmer by the name of Savos Aren, I think he and I are going to cross paths quite a bit if things keep going at this rate.

In any case, with all of this being thrust upon me, I think a bit of sightseeing is due and deserved. Ah! One last thing, I’ve attained the title of thane in Falkreath and I was given a steel blade with a fire enchantment woven into it, for the moment it is my most powerful weapon, though I still disdain close combat, I’d rather use a more elegant art such as magic to destroy my foes. Perhaps I should have brought my housecarl with me, or at least one of them. There are three other students here besides me, all decent seeming types. A Dunmer, a Khajiit, and oddly, a Nord. Perhaps one of them could prove to be a suitable companion, though I have my doubts about their skills, they’re quick and impatient, even the Elf, though I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, Dunmer can be so rash at times.


	5. 6th of Hearthfire

The last three days have been a rush of activity, I’ve retrieved the books the College needed, but at a price. The mage who stole them, Orthorn, was locked up there, I saved him, but only temporarily. The Caller, the woman who was in charge of Fellglow Keep, wanted him to start to make up for the work that I had destroyed. I gave her Orthorn in exchange for the books, I suppose it was a fair trade, Orthorn seemed so surprised at my decision, kept asking me how I could leave him there.

Was that the right call? Should I have fought this Caller? I have no idea what she was working on. All I knew was that Orthorn had stolen the books, as far as I know, this Caller woman had committed no crimes, Urag only said that there was a difference of opinion between the College and that mage group, a difference of opinion is no crime. Though her underlings attacked me she did not, to me that suggests a simple misunderstanding. Perhaps if I had talked to her first we could have bargained. In any case it’s in the past now and sacrifices must be made for the greater good, the ends must justify the means, and whatever this blue orb is below Saarthal, it’s obviously very powerful, and anything that powerful must be understood and controlled by the right people.

I’m back at my house in Falkreath now, a few other things have arrived at the house since my departure, though naturally not at the rate I would like, I have enough money that I can afford to hire a carriage to be outside my house, that will make travel significantly easier, though I may miss the profit to be made by freely wandering. In any case I’m also on a mission for myself, though possibly for Azura. I’ve been tasked by Azura to find and retrieve her star from a mage who sought to store his very soul within it to make himself immortal. An interesting concept, and if he succeeded I may bring the star to the mage who pointed me to it, Nelacar I think it was. Just think of it, a reusable black soul gem, Enchanting would become that much easier. After a few days rest at my house I think I’ll head to Ilinalta's Deep, the last known location of the mage who was seeking to store his soul within the Star. Perhaps he left some notes, something so that I may learn from his mistakes. Though I do not wish to tempt the wrath of a daedric lord, perhaps if I please other lords they will protect me from her wrath, because the possibility of having a reusable black soul gem is far too tempting for me to pass up on.

The rest of the mages at the College have proven themselves as useless as I thought them to be. The Khajitt, J’zargo, created a cloak that explodes upon contact with the undead, if I didn’t know better I would say he was trying to kill me. Braenlyn tried to practice… something, Oblivion knows what it was, and ended up turning me into several different creatures before returning me to my rightful form and agreeing to never speak of it again. The only one that hasn’t disappointed me is Onmund, but his mutterings about how we shouldn’t have been in Saarthal irritates me. I don’t trust any of them enough to be my companion, in any case, I prefer the solitude for now, even if it is difficult at times.


	6. 8th of Hearthfire

I’ve done it! Upon going into the ruin I found the broken husk of Azura’s star, the necromancers guarding it put up quite a fight, but they were no match for me. It seems to be in the midst of separation from the Daedric Prince, and the snatches of overheard conversation makes me think that Malyn’s soul may still be inside. If that’s the case I should be well prepared, as I doubt he’ll go down without a fight. Malyn left behind his grimoire, and it seems that he went mad with power.

Is that a fate that I share? Shall I meet his same fate if I help Nelecar finish this conversion? Or is the separation done and Azura holds no power over it? I find myself questioning whether or not I should continue on this course. Or do the ends truly justify the means?

The writings that I read in Malyn’s grimoire seem to suggest insanity. A total lack of respect for even the smallest degree of life. While I freely admit that my necromancy isn’t exactly sanctified, I do still refuse to kill those that can’t defend themselves without provocation. Is Malyn a reflection of what I could become? In some ways I suppose so.

I shall ponder upon what to do on the ride to Winterhold. Once there I’ll make my final decision, whether I stand with Nelecar, or with Azura.


	7. 9th of Hearthfire

I decided to cleanse the Star, consequences be damned. It’s already cut off from Azura. I’ll bear the consequences, this shall increase my power beyond what I can accomplish now.

Divines have mercy on me, but I have chosen to defy a Daedra.


	8. 18th of Hearthfire

The Arch-Mage is dead, and I have replaced him, Tolfdir is essentially running the College now.

The past days have been fraught with adventure and peril. I’ve retrieved the Staff of Magnus from Labyrinthian. I’ve thwarted Anacano’s attempts to abuse power. Yet another case of power being abused. Is that the fate that I’m destined to? This is the second time that I’ve had a run in with someone wishing to gain too much power too fast.

I can see some of myself within them. I have been gaining power, and rather rapidly. These shouts that I can learn, all of this business of being Dragonborn makes me wonder about the power I’ve been gifted with. Perhaps it’s about time I go to see the Greybeards, meditate upon the power I wield. Though I seek to be powerful, I have no desire to become power-mad. The sights I have seen in the past few days have humbled me for a time. Perhaps these Psijic monks have the right idea, though they wield great power they interfere little. Though that’s not an option for me, I must learn what it means to be Dragonborn. To think, just a few weeks ago I scoffed at the idea of a Nord teaching me anything, and now I seek them out to help me. Strange how things change.

I must prevent myself from destroying everything in search of power. To destroy the world to rule it makes no sense. I shall seek the Greybeards. I’ll head to town to pick up supplies for the trip, I leave tomorrow.


	9. 20th of Hearthfire

I have found very little guidance up here at High Hrothgar, and after a very uncomfortable sleep on a bench I have decided to head back down to Ivarstead, though I have learned that they wish me to retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, perhaps the answers I seek shall become clear in time, but for now, I shall break my fast and begin the hike down to Ivarstead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be gone for the next few weeks and so I'm going to upload quite a few chapters today to last over the weeks that I'm gone.


	10. 22nd of Hearthfire

Today I helped a man clear a necromancer from his ancestor’s tomb. It made me realize how most people perceive those of us who practice the art. Amoral tamperers of life and death, and while I certainly don’t have the strongest morals, I do have some. I refrained from using any necromancy whilst in there, both for myself and for him. I didn’t tell him that I was a necromancer, and I didn’t raise any bodies whilst in there. Perhaps the reputations of magic users as power hungry isn’t exactly out of place, but it’s hard to change it when we hold the fabric of our world within our grasp. That’s what these people don’t understand, we’re not evil, we just simply have a higher perception than they do. Our morals are unique, attainable only by someone who understands the flow of energy within the universe.

At any rate, I’m back at the college, I’ll spend awhile here, helping out.

I did learn that I should be thankful to Akatosh for the power of the Voice, my list of patrons is certainly expanding, Julianous, Herma-mora, and now Akatosh, and perhaps even Kynareth. I doubt I will write for a while. Things have calmed down for me.

I don’t think it will stay this way for long.

I’ve determined that I’m going to hold on to the Staff of Magnus. According to what I know, in order to keep the Staff of Magnus I must maintain the balance of the world. I must neither be too evil nor must I be too good, if I begin to upset the balance, it will leave me. I must maintain the magical balance of this world. As soon as I can I am going to return home and retrieve the staff from the safe where I placed it that so that I may begin my quest as a balancer. Perhaps from this day forth I shall be the one to maintain a balance in this world. It is a large responsibility, but I will do what I can to maintain that balance.


	11. 28th of Hearthfire

I went to Ustengrav to find the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, only to find that the divines damned thing wasn’t even there. All that was there was a note from “a friend”.

Some damn friend. Why all the secrecy? I have a house in Falkreath. Send me a damned letter! But no, whoever it is is too damn good to send a letter, they have to interrupt my training to talk to me about Magnus knows what…

Damn Greybeards. Damn “friend”.

After finding the Horn missing I elected to go to another nearby ruin, Folgunthur, as I had heard rumours that it contained the missing portion of the Gauldur Amulet. I’ve neglected to write about the amulet because of my lack of information about it, but it appears I now know the story. It was split into three pieces by three brothers who envied and resented their talented father, Archmage Gauldur. I now posses all three portions of the amulet, perhaps there is a way to restore this amulet to its original state… I don’t know, perhaps the tomb of Gauldur himself holds the secret.

I also appear to have found some sort of bardic verse in the very bottom of a Nordic tomb, it seems to be about some king named Olaf One-Eye. I’m not as well read on the history of Skyrim, but apparently he has something to do with a dragon. As it is a bardic verse perhaps the Bard’s college can help me with it, as a great deal of it is blacked out. Not to mention the very odd scene of a ghost of the bard fighting the Draugr that was (I presume) King Olaf With this book in hand I suppose it wouldn’t be the worst idea to drop by the Bard’s college, I have a delivery To make there anyway as well as an item to pick up for Sergius back at the college. Gods know what I would do without a journal to keep track of all the petty things I said I would do.

I can’t believe I said I would deliver that book. I must have been in a particularly good mood.

But in any case I’ll get back to the actual reason I’m close to here because Tolfdir reported to me that there was some sort of disruption here. He theorizes that it’s a result of Ancano’s tampering with the Eye of Magnus, and I’m inclined to agree, but we shall see tomorrow.

I continue to find more and more word walls, but the only time I seem to gain any sort of benefit from them is after slaying a dragon and absorbing the energy from it. I have retrieved the staff from my house. And I’m finding it incredibly useful, it serves as a tool and as a reminder to maintain the balance. I suppose that some would say I can’t maintain the balance by practicing Necromancy, but I propose that sometimes to keep the balance, you must embrace the evils of the worlds as well as the good. In any case, I grow weary.


	12. 2nd of Frostfall

Necromantic fools! Using Wolfskull cave to try to summon and bind Potema, the Wolf Queem herself! Did they not think of her power? You can’t bind the Wolf Queen. Fools… This is why no one trusts necromancers, doing impractical, foolish things such as that! Ugh, these rash fools know not what they do.

I was told whilst in Solitude that strange occurrences were happening near Wolfskull Cave. The man reporting it said that there were strange lights, and as a service to the Jarl, I said I would investigate it. I'm glad I did investigate it, who knows what would have happened if they had succeeded...

In any case, Tolfdir’s theory is probably right. Upon reaching the site of the disturbance, anomalies such as those that came out of the Eye came out of the rupture. The balance is not yet restored, and at this rate it may never be.

I shall head to the Reach, to visit Gauldur’s tomb, perhaps there will be some sort of clue as to how I can reforge the amulet there. At any rate, my business here is concluded.


	13. 7th of Frostfall

I reforged the Gauldur Amulet, a strange experience in itself, but then was summoned back to Solitude by a letter from Falk Firebeard. The ritual I interrupted hadn’t completely sent Potema back into whatever realm they had summoned her from and she had manifested spiritually beneath Solitude in the catacombs. I was sent down there to destroy what remained and then to give her remains to the priest of Arkay to be sanctified.

To think, not even two months ago I would have tried to bind Potema myself, kept her as a companion or perhaps even found a way to serve her. This land has shown me the folly of the reckless use of power, and the Staff keeps me in tune with the order of Nirn. Reviving Potema would have thrown off the balance of the world far too much.

I have been honored very quietly by the city of Solitude, which suits me fine. No longer do I care as much about people knowing my power, staying behind and using more subtle methods is fine by me.

I sit here in the inn in Windhelm writing this, and realizing now how incredibly out of balance this world is. The Eye, Potema, not to mention the dragons. All of this has thrown the world out of balance. These dragons are being resurrected by the dragon that saved me on my day of execution.  
Perhaps the Creators have a sense of humor after all, the Dragonborn being saved by a dragon.

I now have the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller and the identity of the woman who stole it, Delphine, who is apparently part of the Blades. I’ve heard of them from my time within the Aldmeri Dominion, but to actually talk to one, it was… revealing. She does not know of my past with the Dominion and I intend to keep it that way. She and I journeyed to Kynesgrove and killed a dragon there, proving to her that I am Dragonborn as she watched me absorb the power of the creature. She has told me to meet her in Riverwood, but I have more pressing matters, I’m off to High Hrothgar to give the Graybeards the horn, I set off in the morning to Riften, then to Ivarstead. Though there is a certain amount of haste to my journey, there is not enough to prevent me from taking a more leisurely pace, and perhaps I’ll spend a few days in Riften, exploring about the area.

Ah yes, one last thing, the verse I found at the bottom Olaf’s ruin turned out to be a missing portion of what the head bard called “the poetic edda” some sort of oral history of Skyrim. For my efforts in reclaiming the verse they made me an honorary bard. It seems to be a mostly pointless title, and I’m not sure what these bards do exactly, but they seem to be rather proud of their “college” and I’ll not insult them as they seem to be highly respected within the city. Music is lovely, but I don’t understand why anyone would want to make a career of it.


	14. 9th of Frostfall

I have reached High Hrothgar, which is now open to me now that I have returned the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. I have been named Dovahkiin officially. I am the Dragon of the North. Now it’s more important than ever that I strive to maintain the balance of this land through whatever means necessary. This land is becoming increasingly dangerous, even to me. I’m beginning to believe I may need a companion. While either of the housecarls I have may be useful to me, I long to have a conversation partner, someone to discuss the finer points of magic with, not some warrior who can only raise a sword. Besides, truth be told I do prefer having the two housecarls at my house to guard my belongings. Perhaps there will be someone in Riften, I haven’t explored this region much, and now that I’ve delivered the Horn, I suppose I don’t have any mission that’s too terribly urgent. I shall spend a while in this Hold, see what there is to see. I head to Riften as soon as I get back down to Ivarstead.


	15. 10th of Frostfall

I’ve found a sellsword in Riften by the name of Marcurio. There’s a bounty out on a group of bandits. I think I’ll hire this mage to see if he’ll be any good. 

His first test is Treva's Watch, which seems to be a fortified fort outside of town. I might need the help. I leave tomorrow morning after I sell some of the excess I've acquired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm setting chapters to be uploaded fairly frequently while I'm gone.


	16. 17th of Frostfall

I’ve had Marcurio with me for a while now. I have told him that I’m the Dragonborn, news that he took surprisingly well, considering that I had just absorbed a dragon’s soul right in front of him.

Marcurio is a very good companion, he’s a mage like myself, quite the intellectual. He seems rather open minded, which is good for me. It means he’ll be willing to delve into the darker sides of magic to maintain the balance. At any rate I’m going to spend a day or two at home and prepare for my next trip. I’m going to retrieve a book for Urag from within a Dwemer ruin. I suppose it’s my responsibility now that I’m the head of the bloody place. I need to spend a few days preparing for this trip though. I need to prepare some potions or perhaps a new set of armor to enchant, for as my skill increases I know my enchantments will become quite strong, and I will need to keep smithing new armor as my enchantments become more powerful so that I can replace the weak with the strong

I never thought I would have to do this much physical labor, but I’ve noticed that it does have a certain boon to me because of my new, more physical lifestyle. At any rate perhaps I can perform at least most of my alchemy tonight and then sell the excess potions tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never mind, AO3 won't let me set publication dates for the future.  
> That would be so useful for regular posting if you have a backlog.


	17. 27th of Frostfall

Marcurio has become a trusted companion to me. He’s pulled my sorry hide out of quite a few bad situations now. And to be honest I’ve been glad of the company, there is something comforting about having some company on the road to converse with, helps to alleviate the boredom. He’s an expert on Nordic history, and he seems quite sharp. I’ve grown rather fond of him rather quickly.

That is rather worrisome… I’ve never really been good with forming attachments. I tend to become too invested too quickly. Which is why I’ve always preferred necromancy to human interaction I suppose. A body under your control can’t hurt you, a live person can.

In any case, I’ve been doing quite a bit of work for Arniel Gane here at the college. He’s doing research on the disappearance of the Dwemer, and he seems to believe that he is on to something. I’ve been retrieving things for him all across Skyrim, and he seems to think that he’s almost finished. I’ll stick around for a few days to see if he still needs me, but after that I’ll be off again to who knows where. Perhaps to my house once again, for there is much to do, and Tolfdir has told me where a new rupture has opened, and I fear that it is near my house. But if the pattern I’ve been noticing holds, it won’t be completely open until I approach it with the Staff in hand.

Besides that at some point I need to meet Delphine in Riverwood. But that can wait. I have quite a bit of business to attend to.


	18. 30th of Frostfall

It seems that Arniel was on to something. I brought him the last component he needed (a dagger that he referred to as Keening, I was sure to be careful with it in case it truly was the Keening of old) and he explained to me what exactly he was doing. Apparently he was attempting to discover where the Dwemer went after they disappeared. Using the dagger he struck the soul gem I had warped for him, after a few strikes he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving behind the soul gem and the dagger. I’ve taken the dagger, and I think I’ll head home to place it in my house for safekeeping. Anything that can cause a man to disappear like that must be safeguarded, lest someone attempt to misuse it. On that same note I find myself able to summon Arniel's shade from whatever plane he now resides on. He’s unable or unwilling to speak, but I have a feeling that this is potentially very useful for me.

I have no idea what Arniel thought was going to happen, perhaps other mages have found out how the Dwemer disappeared, only to find themselves trapped the same as Arniel. In any case, I think tomorrow I’ll head down to Windhelm and catch a carriage to Falkreath, the sooner I can get home to put this dagger under lock and key, the better.

I’ve been thinking of expanding my house further, perhaps add a greenhouse to allow myself to grow a larger quantity of plants.

Oh, whilst finding the courier that had the dagger I discovered a Falmer cave where I found an Argonian trapped down there, captured we can presume for some horrifying reason no doubt. He said his name was Derkeethus and he led me back down to a small mining camp called Darkwater crossing, It’s always useful to know where friendly settlements are in case I need them, whether for sleeping or for aid.

I almost forgot! A dragon assaulted the College whilst I was on the top of the tower, and I’ve found that dragons seem to be unable to shout when hit with the Staff of Magnus’ beam. Perhaps their shouts use a magic not unlike our own as the staff takes magicka from the target and transfers it to the wielder at a very quick rate, that has saved me many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post more when I return.


	19. 1st of Sun's Dusk

I have made it home, and have begun construction and furnishing of both a greenhouse and a library. I have spent the past few hours creating potions, and tomorrow I believe I shall take the potions in to market to sell, though I suppose I don’t particularly need the money anymore. In any case it will save me when I have to pay for more ingredients as I so often have to simply because I run out whilst experimenting. I’ve been in need of a good library for a while, and I’m hoping this will serve my needs. I must also make it a point to create more jewelry to enchant so that I can sell it. Perhaps I’ll spend the next few weeks touring about Skyrim living the life of a merchant, it would allow me to get more ingredients and smithing materials in any case. Though smithing is an arduous chore it allows me to create things to enchant so that I may learn more about the art, a day or so of an arduousness chore is worth a lifetime of magical knowledge in my opinion. Perhaps at some point I shall buy some books from the archivist at the College, but I shouldn’t get ahead of myself. Tomorrow I will enchant the jewelry I made today so that I can sell it soon.

I shall also need to take care of the rupture soon, lest it start to unbalance the world further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Start expecting regular-ish updates again. It was a fun trip but I'm glad to be home


	20. 2nd of Sun's Dusk

The Thalmor have found me! I left my house to find and close the rupture, only to be attacked by a Thalmor Justicar hit squad, the very kind I served on before my desertion. They consider me very dangerous, as well they should.

If they want war, they’ve got it. I’ll tell my guards to be on high alert, that the Thalmor are after me. It appears to be all off the books though which is interesting, they don’t want to put out an official bounty on me but they still want me dead.

I’ve closed the rupture near my house and I also retrieved a drum for some scholar at the Bard’s college. The tomb that it was in was guarded by a powerful draugr, I’m guessing the shade of Halldir. He split himself into three separate aspects after I had damaged him, upon the destruction of the aspects he reformed. How? How is this possible. It’s become clear that for all my knowledge I still have quite a bit to learn. Though I still have centuries to unravel the secrets of the universe if I play my cards right.


	21. 4th of Sun's Dusk

I’ve been attacked yet again, this time by followers of some madman calling himself Mirrak. It appears that everyone wants me dead. He’s calling himself “the first dragonborn” I shall endeavor to do some research on this man but I doubt I’ll find anything. I’ve finished my merchant trip and now have a fairly hefty amount of gold. I set out to Broken Tower Redoubt tomorrow, the last known location of a book that Urag is looking for.


	22. 8th of Sun's Dusk

I’ve put it off for too long now. I need to go to Riverwood to meet Delphine, maybe find some answers about the dragons returning. I’ve returned the books to the college and the day is still young. I’ve sent Marcurio back to Riften, I know not what dangers await me, but I get the feeling it will be best if I face them alone. I’m off to Riverwood to find out what my next task is. I must get to the bottom of the the dragon’s return, it’s upsetting the balance, and I have been shirking my responsibilities for far too long.


	23. 12th of Sun's Dusk

I have found a man by the name of Esbern who seems to be some sort of expert on dragon lore. He and Delphine have headed off to a place called Karthspire where apparently there are the remains of a place called Sky Haven Temple. I have returned home for the moment, and I’m resting until tomorrow morning, when I shall begin my journey. It may be a long one, and I don’t know when the next time I’ll be able to write is. I have decided to go on my own for a while, but I do begin to miss Marcurio’s companionship. I’ve realized that I’ve become too dependent on him. I must keep separate from him for a while and find my own way again. I’ve become soft, dependent on Marcurio, I shall not be weakened by this attachment.

... Perhaps someday I’ll find him again and take him adventuring, but for now I must be on my own. It’s safest for everyone.


	24. 14th of Sun's Dusk

We have found Alduin’s wall, which speaks of a shout capable of bringing dragons down from the sky. I must go to High Hrothgar and speak to Arngeir, perhaps he will know of it. The traps here are fascinating and I shall have to remember them for the future, but they were easy enough to get past. I’ll sleep in the temple tonight and head to Markarth tomorrow. From there I can catch a cart to Falkreath and run by my house before going to Ivarstead.

I’ve found a blade that seems to be called Dragonbane. It has some sort of enchantment on it, I’m guessing it allows it to cause more harm to dragons.

My food stores are running low, I’ll have to restock in Markarth.


	25. 20th of Sun's Dusk

I have been on the roam for days now, and I have just managed to find a place I deem safe enough to write in the this place called “Blackreach” . It turns out that a madman I met some time back wasn’t as mad as I thought. He directed me to this place called Blackreach and told me I could find the Elder Scroll I require here. I have found the lab of some Mer by the name of Sinderion who was an alchemist like myself and came down here to find this strange variety of nirnroot. It glows crimson and may have some sort of mystical properties. In any case it’s a bed for the night, and after sleeping on the run for so long having a few walls between me and things trying to kill me will be a nice change. Sinderion had set up an alchemy lab here, and since I’m guessing that his corpse is the one on the floor, I’m probably more than welcome to use it. I’ve just relit the fire to cook myself a bit of supper, and I’m going to restock on my potions tonight before I catch some sleep for the night, I’ll place a rune in front of the door, and see if I can’t lock it. I don’t trust this place, but I’d rather sleep in a building than out in the open.


	26. 22nd of Sun's Dusk

I have it! I have the Elder Scroll! The power that that holds is now in my grasp. I must return to the Throat of the World now to learn of this shout that may bring Alduin down. I’ve made it to Whiterun, and am preparing to rest for the night. Though I am now in possession of the lexicon that the old man wanted, I believe that I must return to the Throat of the World first. I doubt the old man will even be able to do anything with the lexicon anyway, but I’ll give it to him, I have no use for it as I am unable to read it. In any case I’m sure that crazy old coot will understand if my priorities of saving the world were a bit above his pathetic grasping at power. 

I’ll sleep here tonight and head to Falkreath tomorrow to drop some things off in my house. Blackreach was a fascinating place, and if I ever get the time I might go on an expedition down there to do some research of my own regarding the strange geode veins I found there that seemed to hold the materials for soul gems. If I survive this I may end up down there yet… such an alien world right beneath our feet…


	27. 25th of Sun's Dusk

I have weakened Alduin, but he is yet to be defeated, he has returned to Sovngarde to consume the souls of the dead, which means I need to trap a dragon and find out where he has gone, somehow… but first I’ll need a place to trap the bloody thing, and that means I’m off to Whiterun to speak with Jarl Balgruuf about capturing one at Dragonsreach. That’s what the place was originally intended to do, and hopefully I can use my status as Thane to sway him to do what I need. I’ll head out in the morning, as it is quite late here, and battling Alduin has taken a lot out of me. I once again need to stop by my house and restock on potions, for though time is of the essence I would rather be prepared than die having “almost” done what I needed to. It’s either I succeed or I die, no other way around it. I leave in the morning, and hopefully I’ll make it home soon.


	28. 26th of Sun's Dusk

In order to obtain the Jarl’s help, I must put a truce between the two factions of the civil war. I had quite forgotten that there was a war on, but I suppose if this child-race they call man can’t learn to get along when the end of the world is coming they need people like me, mer with sight, vision. who can look beyond their petty squabbles and see the real issue. Tomorrow I head for Windhelm to speak to Ulfric Stormcloak, the puppet of the elves, whether or not he realizes it, I don’t know and I don’t care. This world shall not end as long as I’m around.

My potions are beginning to run low again, though I just stocked up in Falkreath I didn’t have enough ingredients to make the proper potions, I may have to begin buying ingredients from the town alchemists again, along with potions. I head to Riften tomorrow, and from there Windhelm.


	29. 27th of Sun's Dusk

I’ve found an old fort called Darklight Tower. A coven of witches had set up their shop here and I helped a woman kill her mother, who was attempting to become a hagraven. I myself had no qualms with the place, but the young woman told me that her mother was going to make a ritual that required a human sacrifice, not a horrid thing in and of itself, but she was just going to grab any old traveller off of the road, and that I cannot condone. At least take a bandit or some other scum of the like, but to just kill an innocent.

Things like that are what give mages a bad name, at least my killings are done in a manner that removes some of the filth from this world, and leaves the… more civilized behind. In any case I’m almost to Riften, and I’ll reach it by morn tomorrow. But for now I must rest.


	30. 1st of Evening Star

I have managed to persuade Stormcloak and Tullius to sit down at a peace conference. Though I doubt that this will result in any real progress it will allow me to do what I must, capture a dragon and fight Alduin.

Something that I hadn’t thought of until recently, will I absorb the soul of Alduin? Imagine the power he contains. Perhaps… perhaps. At any rate, I must head to High Hrothgar, perhaps I shall make it before the representatives do. In either case, I’ll be on my way to fight Alduin soon. If I do not return, I leave my estate, and all of my belongings to Marcurio, the only man I met in this land who may be able to handle the power this house holds.


	31. 2nd of Evening Star

Everything is sorted out. The truce is being held up until the dragons are dealt with. Tomorrow morning I shall head up to Dragonsreach and shout the name of a dragon, Odahviing. Hopefully after I call his name he shall respond and I shall be able to trap him. I know not what dangers I go into, but I know that however I come out of this, I shall be changed, for better or for worse. But whatever the end result may be, I shall fight to restore balance to this world that is so in need of my aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry about the lack of posts recently for those of you who follow this regularly. I've just started university and it's been pretty busy as of late. I'm going to try to post more frequently but I can't guarantee anything until I'm on a break of some sort.


	32. 4th of Evening Star

It is done, I have killed Alduin in Sovngarde. The Nords have a beautiful afterlife, I’ll give them that, but it made me very aware of my own mortality. I was sent back to Tamriel by Tsun, the shield-thane of Shor, and I ended up at the top of the Throat of the World. There were dragons everywhere, surrounding the mountain chanting something in their language about the death of Alduin. Paarthurnax has left his perch at the top of the mountain to try to find dragons who wish to join the Way of the Voice. I also now have a dragon that I can call at will, Odahviing has sworn his service to me now that I have killed Alduin. All of this power so quickly. I think I need a few days to process all of this. Perhaps I’ll be better able to understand what I’ve done in the morning.

I killed the World Eater, and I have yet more work to do, there’s alway more to be done but for now I’ll take a day or two and rest here at High Hrothgar.


	33. 5th of Evening Star

I have defeated Alduin. I am at a loss for words, I honestly wasn’t sure if I would continue living after that encounter and yet here I am, very much alive. I can feel my power growing, and after I rest for a few days at my house, I think I’ll return this Lexicon to the old man. If he knew there was an elder scroll down in Blackreach, perhaps he wasn’t as crazy as I initially thought. But I’ll not make that journey just yet, I’m running out of potions and I want to have a well deserved rest at my house. Spend a while resting and recuperating before I go charging off to another task. I have decided against staying here at High Hrothgar, I am returning home to rest and regain some supplies.

I’ve been thinking about the fact that I saw the afterlife of the Nords. I entered it, walked inside it. That makes me wonder if it’s possible that every culture’s afterlife is well and truly real… if that’s the case, perhaps with study I could access those realms more than I already do via my necromancy.

Possibilities are interesting.


	34. 9th of Evening Star

I have spent a few days resting and restocking supplies back at my house and I have killed another dragon causing imbalance in the countryside. I think it’s about time I take this Lexicon to the crazy old man I found out in the icebergs of Winterhold. I have stocked up on provisions, for I know not how long I’ll be gone. I’ll take my carriage to Winterhold, but after that I’ll be on my own once again. Which is just as well, I doubt many would be able to keep up with the defeater of Alduin. I head off in the morning. It’s time to return to business, I grow restless, and I need more ingredients. I shall have to stop by the College to pick some up, and any other alchemy shops I find I shall gather their ingredients, gods know I have more than enough to buy enough supplies for my alchemy desires.

May order guide me.


	35. 11th of Evening Star

I made it to Winterhold and returned the Lexicon to Septimus. It turns out he’s in service to the Daedric Prince Hermaeus Mora. Once the box is opened, Septimus will die, and I will become his new emissary. The box has a blood seal on it, one that requires Dwemer blood to open, lacking any Dwemer, Septimus believes that he can fool the box with a cocktail of the blood of the living mer races, and so I now need to find Altmer, Bosmer, Dunmer, Falmer, and Orsimer blood to open this box. What could be inside of this box that could intrigue the Prince of knowledge? It must be something quite powerful, and soon enough it shall be mine. If I remember right there’s a cave near Winterhold that’s full of Falmer, perhaps I can find a few there to begin my search...  
I have also learned a new spell, though I yet lack the skill to use it. However once I have the ability to use it I shall be able to bind a body to my will until they fall in combat. This was no easy feat to learn as I had to summon an unbound dremora and force it to bring me a sigil stone, but it bent to my will after I killed it a few times. Phinteas used the stone to find the secrets of permanent binding.

I wonder what will happen after I retrieve the blood for Septimus. What will Hermaeus Mora want with me? Though I distrust Hermaeus Mora, the wealth of knowledge he'll be able to offer is unparalleled. Especially if he sees fit to keep me as his champion and honor me with his Oghma Infinium. Knowledge is power. And power will help me maintain the balance.


	36. 13th of Evening Star

I have all of the blood samples I need save one. Altmer. The blood of my brethren, I have accepted a contract of sorts from a man here, there’s a bandit group in a nearby cave called Stony Creek Cave. I vaugely remember being there before, it’s not too far, a few hours if I get an early start and walk without distraction, but I’ll be going about this rather leisurely. I’ll rest here tonight, and head out in the morning. Once I harvest this last sample of blood, I shall head back to Winterhold as quickly as possible, as I am almost as eager as Septimus to see what’s inside this box. But for now, I shall take it slowly, rest for the night, and head out in the morning after breakfast.


	37. 14th of Evening Star

I have it! I have the Oghma Infinium in my grasp. The book was inside of the vault, and Septimus was disintegrated into a pile of ash upon seeing it. It grows late, and I think I shall spend the night here, in Septimus’ outpost. I shall read the book tonight, for I don’t want anyone to find out that I have become a servant of Hermaeus Mora for the time being. After this I shall head back to my home to rest for another few days. I have a few other errands I wish to attend to, though there is something at the back of my mind telling me that I’m forgetting something…

 

I’ve read the book, and I can feel the knowledge coursing within me, things I never knew have become obvious to me. I’ll be headed home soon but I’ll not take the carriage, I’m going to walk and reach it via Ivarstead. I have business to attend to in the countryside there


	38. 19th of Evening Star

I have found something incredibly odd in my travels. Whilst on my way to an ancient nordic ruin I went into a cave to seek shelter from an encroaching blizzard. A bridge snapped beneath my feet and I was whisked away into the depths of a cave filled with spiders and trolls, yet at the very bottom of this cave I have found a shrine of sorts. The shrine emblazoned with the emblem of a sun, and if I didn’t know better I would say it was a shrine to Auri-El, the god of the sun… but what would that be doing in the bottom of a cave. There appears to be a large mound in the center of a small… I’m hesitant to say lake yet I can think of no other words. Perhaps pond. In any case, it all looks as if it were part of some shrine, broken columns lie about, and stranger still there appears to be some sort of campsite here, though I see no remnants of bodies. There were settlers in here at some point, but the trolls seem to have gotten to them. Odd that they’d set up a small site next to a shrine to Auri-El when they appear to be Breton, odder still that it is so deep in the cave and there’s only one bed...

I think I shall explore this cave a bit more and then take advantage of the campsite that was left here to rest for the night before continuing to my next goal, Volskygge, where rumour says there is a word of power.

I have explored a bit more. There was nothing more of interest but I can’t seem to tear myself away from this shrine. I shall endeavor to breach it, to see if there is anything beneath the dome I see before me, besides that, it grows late, and being dropped down a rushing river has a way of making one exhausted. I shall leave in the morning.

After a few hours with no progress I have decided to leave the shrine be and head to sleep, I leave for Volskygge in the morning.


	39. 21st of Evening Star

I have found the word of power from inside of Volskygge and have made it to Solitude. I know not what time it is but it is quite late, but I had to get this down on paper. I was attacked by a group of vampires dressed as Vigilants of Stendarr. I think that one of the bastards infected me, but I don’t think I will cure it. I’ve defeated Alduin, I have some time on my hands and just a few jobs to complete. Perhaps it is about time I sample a life of vampirism. On my way to the city I encountered a vampire hunter from the vigil, which reminded me of a group that I’ve heard of often in rumour, the Dawnguard. If I am to follow the path of a vampire, I should go to their fort to see what sort of threat they pose to me. At any rate I am quite tired. And I have business to attend to tomorrow here in Solitude before I go to Windhelm and finally to Winterhold. I shall have to see if there’s any leads as to where to find this Dawnguard, I’ve quite forgotten…


	40. 22nd of Evening Star

I marked the fort on my map ages ago, it’s south of Riften. I’m going to start towards it now. I need to investigate this Dawnguard as I progress towards becoming a vampire.

 

Tolfdir has asked me to collect dragon heartscales for a spell he’s researching. I’ll keep an eye out for dragons.


	41. 25th of Evening Star

I stumbled upon a ruin called Forelhost and was accosted by a man impersonating an Imperial officer, though I didn’t know it at the time. He requested that I go into the ruin and retrieve a staff for him for the war effort. Though I care not for the war, I’ve found that these Nordic ruins often contain words of power that I can learn, and so I agreed to go in for my own profit. The journey through this ruin was long and difficult, but I eventually retrieved the mask of a Dragon Priest and his staff, as well as learning a new word of power. However once I found myself outside I discovered that the Imperial officer was now a Stormcloak officer, asking a Stormcloak to do as I just had. He attempted to kill me upon finding that I had made it out alive, but he was no match for me.

 

This Forelhost was an incredibly large ruin, and apparently served as the last bastion of the Dragon Cult after it’s fall from power. It was sieged by a group of Nords who had been hunting down something called “snow elves”. I remember vague stories about elves that lived in the north, but I would need to refresh my memory on them. I wonder if these Snow Elves have anything to do with that shrine to Auri-El that I found recently? Hmm so many questions… 

 

In any case, whilst inside of the ruin I felt the vampirism take hold. I now find that I require less sleep, less food, though I have a constant, dull hunger for blood. I’m guessing that this hunger will only increase as the days without feeding increase, but for now I should be able to make it to the Fort in one piece. I doubt that the sun will cause me too much trouble in the early stages, and as long as I keep fed, I should be able to walk in the sun with few problems. Hopefully this... Dawnguard isn’t able to tell that I am afflicted with the disease. I doubt they will be able to. My power over the minds of others is quite formidable, nonetheless if I can I will endeavor to feed before I reach the fort. If I remember right there’s a cave of bandits nearby, The night is late, perhaps they will be asleep. At any rate, I must fly. Hopefully I’ll be able to reach the Fort soon.


	42. 26th of Evening Star

Isran, the leader of the Dawnguard didn’t see through my disguise and has sent me on a mission. Apparently there’s a group of vampires in a cave near Morthal who are looking for something. I shall begin my journey once the sun sets, I have been preparing potions and enchanting for the entirety of the day and I believe I am ready for whatever I can have thrown at me. I shall begin my packing now, feed my hunger, and then take my leave.

 

I have ordered my housecarls to begin construction on an alchemy tower for myself. Though I have an alchemy lab, I require a broader workspace, and hopefully this tower shall give me that. Well, I need to begin packing. I hope this works.


	43. 28th of Evening Star

I thought I was a vampire, but I was merely a shadow of one. The vampires in Dimhollow Crypt were looking for another vampire, one by the name of Serana, who is part of an old family of true vampires. Their vampirism was given to them by Molag Bal himself, and so, when Harkon offered me the chance to join him I had no choice but to join him. He’ll be a powerful ally, though he seems a to be leaning towards the insane end of the spectrum. His daughter came home and the first thing that he did was ask about the Elder Scroll on her back. Though I too would be concerned about an object of that power being strapped to my daughter’s back, I imagine I would ask how she’s doing first. For being a leader he seems to have no clue as to how to be politesse.

 

Serana is a rather enigmatic figure to me, she’s refused to tell me anything about her, though I can’t say I blame her, she did just wake up from who knows how many years of slumber. Apparently she predates the Imperial Empire from Cyrodill. Makes me wonder how old she is, and how long she’s been stuck in that tomb.

 

The power this lineage of vampirism gives me is incredible, I am able to change my form into that of a vampire lord. I can levitate, steal the life of others, and turn myself into a cloud of bats for quick movement, and perhaps most importantly of all, I have conquered death. No longer do I fear the spectre of aging that loomed slowly towards me, now I shall be free to follow my path of order and balance for as long as I can.

 

Harkon is up to something, I just don’t know what yet… I’ll need to do his dirty work for him and get close, try to find out what he’s hiding. Think of it, an entire castle of vampires, all loyal to me…

 

In any case, those are pipe dreams for now. Soon I’ll head to Redwater Den, which is apparently the resting place of Redwater Spring. which is an integral part of Harkon’s plan. It will be a long trip there, it’s all the way in the Rift, but that that will give me time to experiment with my new form. I must also make a point of keeping myself well fed if I wish to travel during the day, my enchanted gear helps to lessen my day weakness, but I still prefer to travel at night, however I have a feeling the weakness will become too great if I go without feeding for too long, but we shall see, Harkon seemed to suggest that there is no real consequence for not feeding, that you become more powerful, but weaker in the sun. I’ll run that experiment at another point in time. For now, I’ll rest up, and head out later tonight, it’s far too close to day now for me to comfortably leave.


	44. 30th of Evening Star

I have scoured Redwater Den, which is a place for skooma addicts it seems, and found the Redwater Spring. In the interest of further study and comparison, I drank from the spring, but while I do feel slightly stronger, I feel ill, I hope that this passes within a day or so, as the blood from the spring offered no nourishment to me. However, I filled the Chalice, as was requested of me, and once night falls I shall go to Riften, perhaps I’ll take a carriage to Solitude to expedite the trip, but we shall see. I have found the vampire lord form to be quite intoxicating with the power it allows me, I took down two Thalmor squads as if they were gnats. I long to experiment with this more, but we shall see how I feel once I reach Riften. If I feel ill I might take the day, feed and replenish my strength before heading out.

 

In any case the man who began using this place has a good thing going, lots of fresh blood around to drink. In fact perhaps I’ll just drink here and begin my journey to Riften on a full stomach and after resting for a few hours. We shall see.

 

A few hours have passed and I feel a bit better having fed on both blood and a bit of mortal food, but I still don’t quite feel well, I’ll head out of here to Riften and rest there for a bit before continuing onward.

Note to Self: The locals don’t appreciate you walking around with dead thralls, kill them before going.


	45. 7th of Morning Star

Harkon is legitimately insane! he wants to blot out the sun and make vampires the masters of the world. Whilst that may be nice in theory, does have any idea of how that would upset the balance of this already imbalanced world? In any case there seems to be something about a prophecy and Auriel’s Bow blocking out the sun. I’ll need to do more research of course, but if Auriel’s Bow can blot out the sun, then I must have it… of course solely to keep the world in balance. Though I must admit, the power it would afford me is incredibly tempting to use, if it works at all. These Elder Scrolls are strange and fickle things.

 

The past days have been a blur of events, and I am currently about to head into some place called the Soul Cairn which Serana’s mother believed to be the storage place of souls used in enchantments. I found and enthralled a Moth priest to read the elder scroll for me that Serana had, which is where I learned that we’ll need two others. Serana’s mother has one of them, and, I’ve been keeping this quiet, but I think I have the final one, but we shall see once I’ve retrieved the Elder Scroll from inside the soul cairn. I know not what I’ll find in the cairn, but apparently these Ideal Masters, the owners of the cairn are very associated with necromancy… perhaps I’ll learn a trick or two in their, I’ll have to make a point to look around to be sure.


	46. 10th of Morning Star

The Soul Cairn was a dark and dreary place, but it was full of knowledge for those with the will to seek it. I found the knowledge for three separate spells to conjure undead straight from the Cairn itself. As well as the ability to summon a horse. And perhaps most impressively, I can call a dragon from the Cairn to serve me. I bested him in combat and thus he found me worthy of the honor of summoning him if I require it. Nothing can stop me now. I am a god amongst even the vampires of this court. I can bind the dead to my will for as long as I wish and can drain the magics of a dragon and make them my own. Perhaps… perhaps the order of the world is now mine to command. We shall see.

We found Valerica and she was in fact in possession of the final scroll that we require. I brought it to Dexion (my Moth Priest) to read only to find that in his haste to please me, he disregarded the proper rituals to reading an Elder Scroll. Thus I must head out to some place called Ancestor Glade to read it through a ritual involving the Elder Moths, that can help me to read the intricacies of the scroll. Whilst out I shall go to Volunruud, an ancient Nordic Ruin that Feran Sadri believes contains a piece of an ancient vampire that could increase the power of the Bloodstone Chalice. Though it is out of the way of the Ancestor Glade, when I return to the castle I’ll have already done a task for the court. Though, I think wherever the Elder Scroll leads me, Serana and I will be going there in secret. I don’t want Harkon catching wind of what we’re doing just yet. In time we’ll have to destroy him, but not until after we have the bow, if I have the bow it will place me at the top, and with Serana as my right hand we’ll keep the Volkihar vampires in line… I may wish to move closer to the castle if this all works out. Falkreath is a bit far to control the court from…

But I will worry about that later. For the moment I will rest, and I will head out later, for dawn approaches, and the days that I spent in the Soul Carin were quite taxing on me.


	47. 12th of Morning Star

I have returned home for the day to rest. I head to the Ancestor Glade at nightfall.

The denizens of the Soul Cairn being at my beck and call had made me even more powerful than I hoped, they are incredibly useful to me, especially when there are no bodies around to reanimate.

This long trip with Serana has reminded me why I travel alone. Though I like her, I can’t help but feel that she is slowing me down at times.

I’ll definitely be leaving her at the castle in the event of Harkon’s death. She’s more than strong enough to kill any who oppose our reign in the court. That, and she’s the only one I trust enough to leave there and still be loyal to me.


	48. 13th of Morning Star

Idiot! How did I not see this sooner? The shrine to Auri-El I found in the bottom of Darkfall Cave was connected to Auri-El’s Bow! Serana and I are headed to Darkfall cave now. Soon that bow will be mine to control! We’ve stopped at Dragon Bridge to rest up for the rest of the day. We leave at nightfall.

After I deciphered the Elder Scrolls we were attacked by the Dawnguard, we dispatched them easily but it worries me. If the Dawnguard are on our trail, it’s likely that Harkon is too. Whether he is or not remains to be seen, but we must be cautious nonetheless.


	49. 14th of Morning Star

Oh this place is wondrous! Serana and I were greeted by Gelebor, one of the last remaining Snow Elves once we reached the Shrine at the bottom of Darkfall Cave. He wants us to kill his brother, Vyrthur, the Arch-Curate of the Chantry of Auri-El. Apparently he is the one in possession of the bow and has become corrupted by “the betrayed” which is what the Falmer I have seen across Skyrim are. The pure Snow Elves bear much resemblance to my own race.

This place is beautiful beyond compare, the only thing I’ve seen like it is in Blackreach, and that place did not posses the same glowing flora and fauna that this place does. The large glowing mushrooms seem to be similar, but this place lacks the geode veins of Blackreach.

In order to gain access to the Chantry I must complete the pilgrimage of the initiate which involves carrying a ewer of water to 5 separate wayshrines and filling it there, once I reach the Chantry I’ll pour the water out, and thus gain entrance. These wayshrines also seem to act as portals, granting quick passage between any discovered wayshrines, I have a feeling this will be quite useful, as Gelebor implied that this place is rather large, and so I may need to take refuge from the sun several times.


	50. 15th of Morning Star

Though I long to continue exploring this place, I must return to the task at hand. The grand scale of this new world caught me off guard and distracted me. Serana grows impatient, I think she just wants to finish this… and I must admit, I’m running low on provisions. After I have secured the court, I must make a trip back here to explore this place in more depth.


	51. 17th of Morning Star

I have defeated Harkon, and the vampires of the court have sworn to serve me, as I am the superior vampire. Harkon was so shortsighted. To try to block out the sun? For eternity? Foolish and shortsighted indeed. I shall rest here for a day or so and cement my rule, then return home to restock on provisions before I return to the forgotten vale to explore further.


	52. 18th of Morning Star

I have told Valerica that Harkon is dead, and she said that she will return to Tamriel. I think Serana will appreciate it, though I’m leaving the reunion between the two of them. In any case I shall rest one more day here and then feed again before leaving for my home in Falkreath… though truth be told I am tempted to make this castle my permanent residence… or at least move closer to here. Somewhere still out of the way, but close enough that I can come to the castle regularly to attend to business. Not Solitude… I’d rather not live in the city truth be told, too easy for rumours to circulate. Perhaps, perhaps Morthal would be a suitable place, if they have a plot of land available. It’s close to markets yet still out of the way enough so I don’t have to deal with people.

I’ve also spoken to Serana about making this clan into more than just a power grab, if we can use our immortality to consolidate power whilst preserving order my job would become leagues easier. And with myself as the gauge of order with the Staff of Magnus in my hand we could keep the world magically in tune with itself and prevent catastrophes.

However, if I wish my clan to continue, I must eliminate the Dawnguard so that there is no organized contest against our order. Vampires and humans have lived this long without an order constantly hunting down my kind, I think that the world will continue to exist if the Dawnguard is destroyed. Though this is my next task I feel no urgency for it, and as I said I shall return home and then head back to the Forgotten Vale to explore it more.


	53. 21st of Morning Star

I have returned to the Forgotten Vale and have found several new and strange things. For one, I found a large arch at the top of a waterfall that seems to be powered by these different crystals that I have found on different creatures within this place.

I have also found 4 books that appear to be written in Falmer, or perhaps Dwemerish, perhaps Urag would be interested in them for his collection. It’s day one of my expedition, and I have enough food to last me for quite some time, as well as several potions of blood to keep my thirst sated. The sun has risen, and I find myself growing weary, I shall continue my exploration tonight.


	54. 22nd of Morning Star

I’ve found a large and very strange bug-like creature in the depths of the cave that I have taken residence in for the day. It’s covered in a thick, chitinous layer of skin. I imagine it would make decent heavy armor. In any case, the thing hasn’t attacked me, though given it’s mostly sedentary state I don’t know if it would be capable of attacking me. I shall continue my search for more of the strange crystals tonight, for the moment, I shall rest.


	55. 24th of Morning Star

I left the forgotten vale and returned to the college. Urag paid me quite well for the books, a thousand septims each, and gave me a translated copy of each of the books to boot. I have also learned that there are potentially more spells for the destruction school to learn yet. Faralda gave me a book that’s all riddles. The first seems to point northward, and so I’ll try heading north to the skytemple ruins. I’m not sure what I’m looking for, I’m guessing I’ll know it when I see it. I’ll slowly be making my way home.


	56. 26th of Morning Star

Dawnstar was out of balance, Plagued by nightmares caused by the nearby Skull of Corruption. I went out with a priest to Nightcaller Temple, he would have me believe that he was going to destroy the artifact, but I knew better, he wanted it for himself, and he wanted to use it against me. No, I killed him, and now it is mine. It seems only fitting that a creature of the night posses a staff that influences dreams. It allows me to steal the dreams of others I think, and I believe that gives the staff more power. At any rate, it is too powerful to just be destroyed. It must be held by the right people, who will use it properly to preserve the delicate balance of this world. I’m going to sleep here for a few hours before I head back to town.


	57. 28th of Morning Star

I have gone to the second pedestal and found a third clue after hitting it with ice magics, I know not where it is, but I know the general area, “Over western river waters, by Karth bounded, south and north, on mountains sits a humble crown.” it then says to hit the pedestal with “sky’s wrath”, obviously lightning. Karth obviously refers to Karthspire, I have been there before. but the only other hint I have to go off of is “on mountains sits a humble crown.” That whole area is mountainous, but perhaps I can find a vantage point to try to find it.

Bound by Karth… Looking at my map, perhaps… perhaps somewhere between Karthspire and Karthwasten… though I suppose that’s a bit daft, there’s no way that some sort of book written and encoded who knows how long ago could have known of the existence of Karthwasten. I mean, that’s absurd. But… I suppose I have no better ideas, and I have enough resources to afford to be wrong.

Well, I have a lead on that then.

Wait, I heard a scream.

 

There’s a ghost out here in the Old Hroldan Inn. He’s speaking of some sword, but to find such a sword would be a fool’s errand! I suppose stranger things have happened though, perhaps on my way back through I shall see what I can do about his sword, I’m far too busy at the moment though.

 

I used the final spell on the final pedestal, and this book, this, “Power of the Elements” seems to be the work of Shalidor, and I believe, it has shown me a new spell, I know not what it does, but I can find out, there’s a forsworn camp nearby. Let’s just see about this before I return to the college to report on what I’ve learned.  
Fascinating, the spell uses my body as a focal point for an incredibly dispersive flame aura. It seems to almost be a larger, more destructive version of a cloak spell, but that’s not quite it as it take a bit of time to warm up. Very powerful. I’m eager to get back to the college. I think I shall go to Markarth and take a carriage to Winterhold to save time.


	58. 29th of Morning Star

I have been requested in Morthal to take care of a disturbance regarding a rupture from the Eye of Magnus. It’s already night, I shall head out to there, I’ll take the country route and then stop by the capital itself. See if the Jarl needs anything done that could place me in his… or her I suppose, favor, because I need a house near Castle Volkihar, but still far enough away for me to have some privacy.


	59. 30th of Morning Star

I have made it to Morthal, there’s apparently a group of vampires here. One of them told me to flee from their hunting grounds. So quaint how she presumes to threaten me, the pathetic pup. Now, I can’t simply kill her, no no, that’d be much too suspicious. Let’s play this by the rules, I shall see the Jarl in the morning, and see if I can’t convince the town of this woman, Alva, or her true nature whilst concealing my own. Pathetic little shrimp of a vampire, presuming to threaten me! A pure-blooded vampire! I shall show her and her entire clan not to insult Clan Volkihar.


	60. 3rd of Sun's Dawn

I have dispatched the vampires who were planning on making Morthal their feeding ground. I’ve set up a small house there and have returned to Riften to find a steward.

Marcurio. It’s been ages since I’ve seen him, even longer since he’s traveled with me. I wonder if he’ll recognize me…

At any rate, I have obtained land and told my new housecarl to begin construction on a house and I'm hoping that I will be able to recruit Marcurio and have him as my steward for the house. Then I shall begin the long move to the house, slowly transferring what I can to the house and organizing it as furniture arrives. I have more than enough money to furnish the house and to buy materials if I run out, which is unlikely.

I have also been offered the ability to purchase a house in Solitude, and after I begin construction on the house I may take the Jarl up on her offer. As I win more and more titles my influence over this country expands. Perhaps within the next few years I shall be the ruler of the country by proxy, but we shall see. It has been a long journey and I am tired. I shall speak with Marcurio after a few hours rest and a good meal, then it is off to the Sarethi Farm to drop off some Jazbay Grapes for a fellow alchemist and then to home so I may begin the process of moving to the new house.

This may take awhile.


	61. 5th of Sun's Dawn

Marcurio didn’t want the job, I have hired the housecarl as the steward instead. I’m going to “recruit” some aid from a nearby ruin near Lakeview and then begin my move to to Windstad Manor near Morthal.


	62. 8th of Sun's Dawn

I have ordered construction of the new house. I’ve left specific instructions on how it should be built and I am off to investigate a Dwemer Ruin that I’ve been putting off for awhile. It’s somehow related to these odd blue rings I’ve come across which I believe is called Aetherium. My interest has been piqued and so I am off to the ruin of Arkngthamz as it is mentioned “the Aetherium Wars” which thus far is my only lead.


	63. 12th of Sun's Dawn

I have found the Aetherium Forge. It was hidden near the town of Ivarstead, beneath an old Dwemer ruin. I have created a staff out of the Aetherium and have rented a room in Ivarstead for the day. I shall sleep here and then return to my home in Morthal to see how its progress is coming along. I’m not sure what I will do after that.

Whilst I was moving I came across an old note that was on the body of a cultist, and reading through my journal I remembered that the cultists seemed to be from Solstheim, and that I shall have to visit there at some point, however, I may do that after my power has been cemented here. That will require me being Thane of the Holds, and will require me to… remove the threat of the Dawnguard so that my clan may preserve order whilst I’m gone.

After going through and testing the staff I’ve come to the conclusion that the staff summons Dwemer constructs. It creates rifts, in time itself it appears to draw dwemer constructs to me. Oh this truly is a thing of power.


	64. 19th of Sun's Dawn

I have been brooding over this for quite some time. Up until now I viewed the Civil War as something that was beneath me, and to a great extent it still is, however this Civil War is upsetting the balance of Skyrim, and more importantly, is hindering me in my attainment of power in this land. Though a fractured government can be manipulated, a fractured nation where one half despises all elves is a strike against me. I have purchased a house in Solitude, and to cement my place as a major player in this nation, first I must reunite it. Only then can I finally claim this land as mine to watch over and keep balance in. I shall rest for the rest of the day, and I will head out tonight to the castle to join the Legion.

 

I may be doing the Empire’s work by doing this, but I work only for my own ends. I shall know the pulse of this land, and by doing so, I shall dominate it.


	65. 21st of Sun's Dawn

I have retrieved the Jagged Crown for the Legion, and I return to Solitude to deliver it tonight. I have arrived in Whiterun, and shall head to Solitude by cart once night falls. For now, I must rest.


	66. 25th of Sun's Dawn

I have repelled a Stormcloak attack on Whiterun and have been sent to Solitude to receive further orders from general Tullius. I’m almost arrived at Solitude, but day draws near, and I am very weary. I killed a Thalmor squad and reanimated two of them, realizing how much we look like a justiciar squad is an odd comfort to me, as I think it may discourage some of the more faint of heart from attacking me, leaving only those brave and foolish enough to try me. My power has grown, and I begin to reflect inward as I approach my goal of conquering this land, ruling it from the shadows. I have all of this power, I no longer fear death, and I walk around with reanimated servants bound to my will. There was a time when I worried about how others perceived me, but I have realized now that it doesn’t matter if they love me or hate me, because I'm the one with the power, and that’s what matters. I’m the Last Dragonborn, defeater of Alduin the World Eater, what do I care what the puny mortals think? I wield the Staff of Magnus, and that alone is my guide, the day it leaves me, is the day I know that I have strayed from the path of order.


	67. 28th of Sun's Dawn

I have claimed Fort Dunstad for the Empire and returned home to my house in the swamps near Morthal. Day draws near and so soon I shall rest, and go to Solitude tomorrow evening to receive my new orders from General Tullius.


	68. 8th of First Seed

I have been resting for the past week. As I was about to leave my house I suddenly realized that unifying Skyrim will be a great deal easier without the Dawnguard interfering with my plans. I’m going to take a cart to Riften and then destroy the Dawnguard. I’ll order my vampires to infiltrate the highest echelons of society and to swiftly assimilate themselves with the noble families. Skyrim will be mine. I shall rest for today and take a cart to Riften tonight.


	69. 11th of First Seed

I've lost it. The staff. The staff is gone. I killed the men at Fort Dawnguard and then swiftly returned to Castle Volkihar to report that the deed was done. but as soon as I told him what I aim to do I felt a strange weight being lifted off of me. Only then did I notice that the Staff was becoming translucent.

 

I've done it. I've gone too far. I have upset the natural order and so The Staff has left me. Perhaps… perhaps if I atone and strive to restore the balance once again I shall earn it back. There must be a way to get it back. I need it. The staff is mine and I shall have it again! Once all my affairs are in order I shall set out in search of it. I shall search far and wide until it is mine once again. All the power in the world is meaningless if I lack the discipline to utilize for the favor of the balance. Though… perhaps since it has judged me to be unworthy, perhaps I must re-earn that favor. I must depart. A change of scenery may just spark my mind to figure these puzzles out.

 

But where to? I’ll retire to my house. See if I can’t find something to do until an idea comes to me…


	70. 12th of First Seed

Solstheim.

Looking through my journal I’ve remembered that there is a boat in Windhelm that can take me to Solstheim. I need some time away. I’m not going to find the Staff there, I know that, but perhaps some time away will allow me to find myself once again.

Without maintaining the balance, who am I?  
I leave for the boat tonight.  
I need to do some thinking.


	71. 17th of First Seed

The last few days have been a whirlwind. I arrived in Solstheim and went to rest, only to find myself taken to Miraak’s temple. I woke up building a temple to Miraak. He has used his magicks to enslave the minds of the people of Solstheim. So much has happened I’m not sure what to write down. I am being aided in my quest to destroy Miraak by a tribe of Nords who call themselves the Skaal. Backwards lot of people, live in hardship because they believe it to be the will of their god to be “at one with nature”. But I suppose it doesn’t matter to me, if they take less that just means there’s more for me. I have met a Telvanni Wizard by the name of Neloth, and he has recruited me into helping him, not that I mind, one must always be willing to serve those superior to them if only to learn from them, eventually I’ll become his equal and then surpass him. Besides that the Telvanni are legendary sorcerers, and I can learn a lot from him. I think I shall stay here for awhile. Miraak of course needs to be defeated but there is so much potential here. I shall be heading back to Raven Rock soon, and from there I shall free the remaining stones from Miraak’s influence. If I make him weaker, he’ll be easier to defeat.

I’ve also discovered that Miraak is a servant of Hermaeus Mora, but has grown restless under Mora’s guidance and now seeks a return to Nirn. He keeps stealing the souls of the dragons I slay to increase his power. The bastard.

Though that feat is an impressive display of power. Perhaps over time I’ll claim that power as my own as well.  
I have learned to summon Seekers, who are the servants of Hermaeus Mora, I see it as only fitting, given that I am Mora’s champion.  
There’s so much to learn here, maybe this really is the place for me to hit my stride once more.


	72. 18th of First Seed

I was taken, again. I went to sleep and the next thing I knew I was working on the shrine of the Earth Stone. I freed it from Miraak’s grasp, and as I’m writing this I have just finished freeing the Water Stone from his grasp. Hopefully this will prevent me from being taken in the future. I received an assignment from the captain of the local guard. He’s contracted me to find find out some strange happenings with the ash spawn that have been attacking Raven Rock recently. They will have to hold out for a while yet, as Miraak is the larger threat.

Whilst retrieving a book for Urag I ran across a place called Kolbjorn Barrow, a Dunmer was standing listlessly around it and after talking to him for a little while I learned that the place may hold the relics of a Nord Enchanter by the name of Ahzidal. After doing a bit of research on my own and learning about Ahzidal’s accomplishments, I decided to fund his expedition, anything that could aid me in my acquisition of powerful artifacts is money well spent to me. I’m resting in the shade of a Dwemer building at the moment, waiting until nightfall so I can continue back to the Skaal Village so that I can tell him that I have cleansed all of the stones as he asked me to.

On an embarrassing side note… this place is testing my skills. Everything here seems to use fire. The ash spawn that are so numerous are so deadly to me because of their fire based attacks. Though I am not the strongest of mer, I am humbled once again by my enemies, who use my weaknesses so prevalently against me. It’s both invigorating and humbling to be forced to use all of my wits against opponents once again.

Things have been… significantly tougher for me since I lost the staff. It granted me so much power, and I didn’t realize how much I was relying on it. I can only hope to be worthy of the staff again some day.


	73. 19th of First Seed

Miraak is dead by my hand. The last Dragonborn has killed the first. I… I’m not really sure what to say in all honesty. I’m tired, it was a long fight, and one of the hardest I’ve done for a long time. When I get back to Skyrim I’m going to make myself a new set of armor, one that helps me resist fire. Miraak’s fire shouts made me realize just how vulnerable I am to fire. But… standing on top of that summit in Apocrypha I realized that I don’t need the staff of Magnus to be powerful. I already am powerful. The staff may have helped me reach the power I now possesses, but it’s not the only power I have. I shall rest for the day and head down to Neloth tonight, I have some Black Books to find.


	74. 20th of First Seed

I’ve come back to Raven Rock after killing General Carius at Fort Frostmoth. Someone had brought him back to life using a heart stone. This suggests some very interesting, albeit dangerous, possibilities for these things. The journal of whoever it was that brought him back stated that he became paranoid and uncontrollable, so either the necromancer was weak (I found no body, so perhaps they fled) or heart stones are impractical necromantic tools. All I know for sure is that in order to properly control an ash creature you must offer up a heart stone, otherwise they are summoned hostile and attack you as well as anyone else. The ash guardians seem to be rather permanent, as well as powerful. Perhaps when I get back to Skyrim I’ll conjure one up as protection for my house to test their permanence.

I have learned the location of another Black Book, but it’ll be there when I get there. For the moment I’m occupied trying to aid the town of Raven Rock. These people are incredibly appreciative of the work I have done, which makes them all the easier to manipulate. Truth be told I’ve grown very fond of this little town, the people here are… very kind, much kinder than I had thought they would be… 

But at any rate they are a very generous bunch, and I’m going to get a few hours rest and then head into the mine nearby so to see if this old man, this Crecius Caerellius, is right about the East Empire Company covering something up in those mines. Normally I wouldn’t bother but the evidence that he has makes things… suspcious at best. This letter talking about the discovery of an ancient ruin beneath the mine, and then the mine gets sealed off? It’s all too… neat. I think there may be more at stake here then some old miner’s family name, but I could be wrong. I shall rest and then head out to the mine tonight.


	75. 21st of First Seed

There was a whole damn ruin down here for sure. I found the journal of Gratian Caerellius, but I also found a strange blade that he referred to as the “Bloodskaal Blade” in his writings. It was used to unlock this strange door which ,led me to a Dragon Priest. The dragon priest is dead now but there appears to be one last thing that he was guarding. A Black Book. I’m going to rest for a few hours and have a bit to eat before I attempt to read it.


	76. 26th of First Seed

I have just returned from a very lengthy journey. They should be grateful that I like this town as much as I do, I had to fight through a horde of Morag Tong assassins to kill assassins who were seeking revenge on the councilor of this settlement, but I was well and richly rewarded. The family that sought vengeance upon the councilor were quite wealthy, and owned a large manor in town. I am now the owner of that manor. I’ve also been deemed an honorary citizen of Raven Rock because of my extensive services to the town. This city really knows how to treat its valuable members.  
I’ve received a letter from Ralis, the man who is excavating Kolbjorn Barrow, apparently he’s made some progress and has hit a snag and wants to see me as soon as I can, night draws close and I think I shall oblige him as soon as the sun sets. I’ve rested and eaten and drunk and celebrated my victory as well as my expanding influence. My weapons are recharged and I’ve made as many potions as I can and sold the excess experiments as I attempted to find out which ingredients from this island have what effects.

I have my plan of action for the next few journeys. I’m going to see what’s going on at Kolbjorn Barrow and then return to town. After that I’ll head up to where Neloth showed me the next Black Book is, and then I’ll go to the Headwaters of Harstrad to soak the taproots to repair Neloth’s house. Then I’ll either swing by the Skaal village for some rest, or I’ll continue on to what remains of Miraak’s Temple to see the results of his death. After that I’ll go to Neloth with the book and the taproots and figure out where to go from there.

… I’ve been doing a lot of thinking as of late about how my power has accumulated. I have learned to summon the Ash Spawn that plague this land. I can harness poison and place it into a rune to slowly eat my enemies from the inside. I can call forth a Seeker from the realm of Hermaeus Mora and call forth an ashen guardian and bind it (I believe) permanently. My undead servants can be bodies from this plane that deserve a fate of servitude, or simply conjured beings from the planes of the Ideal Masters. I can use the power of my Thu’um to bind even dragons to my will, what is there that could possibly stand before me? There was a time when I would have worried about all of this power, but I’ve come to realize that I am the one who is a guardian of this world. I deserve the power I have, because I have fought fang and claw for it. All of the power that I have earned, is simply a benefit for those who are beneath me. I am saving them from having to take on these burdens themselves. The world of Nirn is mine to command, and divines be damned, I deserve it to be under my command. I have defied demons and lived, I have saved the world from destruction twice over and saved this island from enslavement. I don’t need the Staff of Magnus. The balance of the world is mine to command, not how some intelligent stick says it is. My knowledge of the arcane increases day by day. My enemies fall before me, whether by my hand, or by the hands of their allies turned foes by me. I can weave my illusions through the minds of daedra and the undead.

I’m off to Kolbjorn Barrow, I’m sure this snag isn’t anything too serious, probably just ran out of money. Luckily I have plenty of that to go around. I have more money than I know what to do with… Perhaps some alchemy lessons wouldn’t go amiss, make my potions even more powerful, and there’s a teacher right here in town… in any case I’m off to the barrow.

There were draugr that the stupid miners had awakened, the miners are dead, of course, bloody inconvenient. I’ve killed the draugr and refunded the program for a measly 2000 gold. Dawn approaches and I shall rest for the day before heading up to seize the Black Book. I found something, an enchanted set of boots. I imagine they were Ahzidal’s, hopefully just one of the many relics I’ll find down here.


	77. 27th of First Seed

This Barrow, Whiteridge, is absolutely fascinating. There are these strange albino spiders that seem to be able to, if applied properly, absorb magical abilities from gemstones. Of course geomancy is not unknown to me but it’s usually incredibly difficult, but these spiders seem to be able to absorb the power, with a little bit of help. After the imbuing process, in which an egg is placed in a chamber along with a gemstone and possibly a salt pile to aid in the infusion process, the spiders seem to go into a hibernative state until the creator wills them awake. After they are willed awake it’s a simple matter to bend their minds, though it’s possible that some sort of… imprinting or other process takes place during imbuement that bonds the spider to the creator.

Beyond being able to imbue them with fire and frost using rubies and sapphires respectively, emeralds seem to yield a poison bonding effect. I’ve taken a few of the pristine albino eggs along with whatever imbuements I could make. I may need to return here before I leave for Skyrim to collect more samples to study. I’m not sure if this is some sort of enchanting or alchemical process yet, I’m endeavoring to keep at least one of each of the spiders that I have created in order to further study them once I have the proper equipment at my disposal. I’ll study the albino eggs to see if there is something that I can gleam from it.

I’ve recovered the Black Book from this barrow, and learned it’s knowledge. A deeper knowledge of magic flows through me, and I’ve been able to use my magic more effectively than before. These Black Books truly are remarkable things.

I fought a Dragon Priest that could summon seekers, it seems that Miraak was not the only servant of Hermaeus Mora in the times of the Dragon Cult. Luckily, the priest only used frost spells, my vampiric blood makes me incredibly resistant to that, so I destroyed him with no difficulty. Now I am going to rest for a few hours before I head to the Headwaters to soak the taproots.


	78. 28th of First Seed

I have been told another Black Book location. a cave by the name of Benkongerike, it’s north of the headwaters, and so as soon as night falls I shall start my journey there, I have enough provisions for another excursion. I’ve come to realize that I need to return to Skyrim soon… I’m not sure how soon… there are a few more tasks I want to finish before I return. If possible I’d like to see this excavation business with Ralis through, and try to find all of the Black Books I can before I return


	79. 31st of First Seed

A treasure hunt to pass the time! I recently funded another portion of Ralis’ expedition for three thousand septims and have been told to await word once again. I retrieved some sort of enchanted ring, but it didn’t seem to produce any effect when I wore it, so for now it is stored safely away. While I was content with a few days of rest I soon found myself growing restless in town, and having heard of the treasure of a pirate lord by the name of Haknir Death-Brand, I set out to find the treasure.

Upon reaching Haknir’s Shoal I ran into a few pirates who were talking about their find of the treasure map, and I swiftly disposed of the pirates and claimed the map as my own. The treasure seems to be spread out across the four corners of the island and seems to consist of his armor. I’ve retrieved his helmet, now I must claim the rest of his armor. I also find myself checking in more and more frequently with Neloth, each time hoping that he’ll say he found another Black Book. The knowledge within them is too powerful for me not to have. Power like that must be kept in the right hands.

I pray I get a message from Ralis soon… even my patience has its limits.


	80. 3rd of Rain's Hand

I’ve found the treasure of Haknir Death-Brand, he provided a lengthy fight, but not a difficult one. Hiding behind his spectral crew which I destroyed easily. I received word from Ralis once again upon my arrival back to Raven Rock and I had to go and clear the draugr out of the barrow again.

… There’s something about him that is more suspicious than most. When he saw me he said “I was hoping you wouldn’t be here so soon.” I need to look around and see what it is he’s hiding. He seems to be laying journals all over the place… when night falls today I shall go and investigate what it is he’s hiding.

On another note this Mogrul person is becoming a nuisance. He keeps sending groups of thugs after me to try to take money from me. Apparently it’s my fault that Drovas left and left a substantial debt behind him. He seems to be a bully in this town… I need to find a way to kill him so that way the town will be none the wiser. Sending thugs after me, whilst more of a nuisance than a threat, is annoying and I want to be rid of them. I suppose I could just pay him off, I have more than enough, but he was rude and has no subtlety about him, and I think that’s what irritates me most.

Black Sacrament is too messy. I don’t have the slightest idea how to contact the Morag Tong and it wouldn’t do to ask that sort of question in a small town like this. Word of that would pass around far too quickly.

I shall have to think on this. I’m no assassin, but he’s offended me one too many times for me to allow him to live.

In any case I shall rest until morning and then I begin the waiting game for the next note from Ralis.


	81. 6th of Rain's Hand

Ahzidal was influencing Ralis. After reading through his journals I began to suspect it based on the word choice and the constant references to his “friends” that were “whispering” to him, but Ahzidal finally made his move with the final letter I received. He had manipulated Ralis into sacrificing the miners to him to start restoring his power. The most clever part of the spell was probably how Ralis “blacked out” (according to him, he could have been trying to feign innocence) right before the sacrifices were made so that way he would have a clean conscious. I suppose it would be easier to draw in more people if the person hiring them doesn’t realize he’s make ritual sacrifices to what essentially amounts to a lich.

I also killed Mogrul, I simply poisoned his mind so that he would attack all those nearby, and his bodyguard did the deed for me. Clean, quick, and it can’t be traced to me, just how I like my kills to go. In any case I have been away from Skyrim for too long, I feel, and it’s time for me to return so that I may finally solidify my place as the shadow ruler of the province. This place allowed me to rediscover myself, and it’s been awhile since I’ve felt this powerful.

But for now, I rest.


	82. 13th of Rain's Hand

I got back to Skyrim about a little less than a week ago, and after running a few errands and selling a few things I am finally ready to return to my goal of obtaining control of all of Skyrim, which means that I will need to come up with an excuse for my being away. Although, I suppose I could just tell the truth, saving the world for a second time would certainly establish me even more firmly in the minds of the Legion as a one mer army.

I’ve… I’ve also created something immensely powerful. A sword that I have created that can level powers far beyond my own, an unpredictable sword but a powerful one, it deals a massive surge of either fire, frost, or shock damage to my target and with it I’ll be able to cut down any who oppose me. Whether by spell or by blade my enemies will crumble before me. I’ve created a new set of armor for myself as well, and I’ve taken up the shield as a method of defense, when I do get into physical combat, I do want to be able to defend myself.

I also seemed to have misplaced my ingredients… all of them... I could have sworn I brought them to the house here to Morthal but it appears that I’m mistaken, and I looked at the house in Falkreath and they weren’t there either. This is very upsetting development but not disastrous I suppose… after all I can just collect and buy new ingredients, I have more than enough money.

Tonight I’m off to rejoin the Legion, I’m sure they’ll have no problem with my absence… it’ll just take a bit of… persuasion.


	83. 14th of Rain's Hand

The Legion accepted me back without question. Obviously they recognize talent when they see it as I have been promoted to Legate after my assault on Fort Kastav. It was an easy fight, even if Hadvar messed up my attempt to sneak in by standing in the middle of the damned courtyard, but luckily my skill was more than enough to counteract his incompetence. We’ve taken Winterhold, and I’m at the inn at Dragon Bridge as I write this and when night falls I’ll head out to the Imperial camp in the Reach, from there I’ll receive my orders on what to do to retake the Reach. The general remembers well that it was I who traded Markarth for the truce during the Dragon Crises and so he expects me to get it back as well. I suppose that’s fair enough.

I’ll rest for a few hours and then head out. The sooner Skyrim is under Imperial control, the sooner I can become its unofficial ruler.


	84. 18th of Rain's Hand

It took me a little while longer than I thought it would to reach Fort Sungard. It was halfway across the bloody Reach, across a mountain range, but I made it and we took the fort with relative ease, now I need to report to general Tullius for my next assignment. If I’m remembering correctly, we’ll be assaulting Windhelm soon, as that is the only place left out of our domain. But that’s only if I’m remembering the current allegiances correctly. I’ve reached Rorikstead, and I’ll be resting here for the rest of the day before continuing on my journey back to Solitude.

I’ve been using the war to test the spells that I obtained whilst wearing Ahzidal’s Ring of Arcana. They’ve proved useful, they seem to be devastating spells that take effect over time. One is a frost spell that appears to slow my enemies more than a normal frost spell, whilst the flame spell creates a sustained burn on the target. Powerful magics to have at my disposal.

Perhaps I’ll stop by my house after receiving my new orders. From there I’ll take a carriage to wherever I need to go. I must rest now though, I have a long march ahead of me tonight.


	85. 19th of Rain's Hand

It’s time. We’re taking Windhelm, I’ll kill Ulfric myself if I have to, but he will die, and be removed as a political threat. Once that’s done I can begin my ascension to the undeclared ruler of this land. Weaving lies and alliances to control it. With the vampire court at my side my reign will be long and prosperous. I return home today to rest and then I shall report to the Eastmarch camp, where my final set of orders await.

Looking at my map it seems that either Shor’s Stone or Darkwater Crossing would be my closests options. I’ll ponder this but I must leave soon as I don’t wish to keep Rikke, or my own plans, waiting.


	86. 22nd of Rain's Hand

We’ve taken Windhelm, Ulfirc Stormcloak is dead, and so Skyrim is united under the Empire once more. Ulfric’s final request was that I kill him, because it would “make for a better song.” The arrogant bastard. Needless to say I didn’t give him the pleasure of tasting my blade, a filthy mortal like him didn’t deserve my blade anyway. Tullius killed him, and so the war is over.

With that business concluded I can begin to cement my influence over this land, I shall journey to Castle Volkihar tonight and inform the court of what we will be doing over the next few months, possibly years as we infiltrate the upper echelons of society. I’ll start the process by obtaining the title of thane in every Hold that I can. I’m home now, and I shall rest until tonight. I shall spend a while at the castle, reasserting my dominance with stories of my journeys in Solstheim and demonstrations of Hermaeus Mora’s favor, but I shan’t show all my cards to the Court, no, no. For example, my ability to bend the wills of even dragons shall be held close to me, I don’t want anyone being able resist it in case I need it.

Now, I shall rest, and then the game shall begin.


	87. 25th of Rain's Hand

I have reached Markarth and have begun the process of becoming Thane of this Hold. The jarl has found where his father’s shield lays and has requested I obtain it for him. Though I have already helped his people he asked it as a personal favor, and I will make a better impression on him if I return with the shield before telling him that I’ve met all that he requested of me. One of the other requirements was that I purchase a house here in the city, I’ve obtained that easily enough and fully furnished. Perhaps once I’ve obtained the title I’ll hang around for a while. There is a mage here by the name of Calcemo who is researching the Dwemer, I would love to see his work, maybe he’ll even let me into the excavation site! Oooh that would be fascinating.

At any rate not all is as simplistic as it appears. A man in this town kept asking me about an abandoned house. After a bit of small talk he told me that he was with the Vigil of Stendarr and said that they suspected that the house was the site of Daedric rituals. This piqued my interest and after my business with the jarl was concluded I went down and asked if he needed help. I backed him up as we went into the house and we saw that it held a shrine to Molag Bal. Now naturally I was about to kill the man when Molag Bal spoke to me, encouraging me to do so, encouraging both of us to fight, to prove which one of us was stronger. I won. An icy spear to the face took care of him quickly enough. It was then that Bal beckoned me down to the basement of the house for a reward, I was suspicious as soon as I saw the decrepit altar, but I followed instructions anyway. Spikes emerged from the ground and trapped me in front of the altar, and after told me about how the altar was being desecrated he asked me to bring him the one desecrating it to him so that he can be brought to his knee, forced to give his soul to Molag Bal. Now the task itself is simple, but I am having trouble deciding on what to do. While Molag Bal is the creator of the Vampire, and Lord of Domination, things that have a large impact on me, I also respect Boethia, as she is the prince of plots and the usurpation of power, which suits me well.

If I help Molag Bal, I am helping the creator of vampirism, which is certainly helpful to me. But Boethiah is the Prince of Plots… I shall have to think on my decision whilst I retrieve the shield. Molag Bal may be my best choice. After all, dominating Skyrim is my end goal.


	88. 27th of Rain's Hand

I’ve freed the priest of Boethiah and he set out right away, I assume to Markarth. I’ve decided that I need to at least make a token gesture to Molag Bal, though his blunt methods are a bit… archaic. Despite my aiding of Molag Bal, I find myself more drawn to Boethiah, and perhaps after this is over I shall seek her shrine… but that is of no matter for the moment. I have the favor of Hermaeus Mora, and that’s all I care about in the end.

I’ve found the blade of Red Eagle on the body of a Briarheart (hopefully Neloth will be satisfied with my examination), and since day has broken I’ve sought refuge in Rebel’s Cairn, and there appears to be a pedestal that I may be able to insert the sword into… Hopefully it will open up the obviously false back of this cave. I’ll sleep easier if I know I’ve cleared this place out of potential threats.

… Red Eagle is dead, for a second time. An easy fight. He went down easily before my summons.


	89. 4th of Second Seed

Much has transpired in the last few days. I’ve gained the title of Thane in several different holds, and the only one that remains in Riften.

I am in Windhelm now, and I’ve managed to catch a murderer. Calixto, owner of a local “House of Oddities” was guilty of several murders, gruesome in nature, and all in pursuit of the knowledge of an ancient Flesh Magic, as he called it. He was clever, but not clever enough. If you’re going to do experiments like that, you must target low profile victims, he was choosing very public victims, the dumb sod. In any case, he’s dead now, and the house where he did his experiments is mine by right of purchase.

Speaking of purchase, my funds are running low, I stored a bit of gold away at the house in case of this, and in the morning I will go to retrieve it before heading back to Riften to claim the final thaneship that I require, once all of that is done, my ascent to absolute power over this provenance is almost assured.

May my power ensure my success.


	90. 9th of Second Seed

Damnable woman! No one has defied me like that before. I’ve arrived in Riften, money in hand, and I bought and furnished a house. I was speaking to the Jarl, Maven Black Briar, and she wouldn’t even give me a word, she leveled her gaze at me, and despite my attempts to use illusion to charm her she simply said that she didn’t require my services at the moment and then told me that she had always been in charge here, that the title was just a formality.

I don’t understand. Usually all I have to do is say that I’m the legendary Dragonborn and Jarls practically beg me to become their thane. This woman is incredibly willful. She might just be a challenge.

Despite my frustration I find myself strangely delighted at the prospect of a political battle of wits with this woman. A real challenge, and not simply weak-willed fops that roll over when I tell them to.

One Hold doesn’t delay my plans greatly, and I’ll instruct my court to begin infiltrations, but perhaps… perhaps if this woman proves a true challenge, I may offer her a chance to join my court, if she’s as devious as her reputation paints her as, we’ll either rule Skyrim together, or forever be locked in this duel of wits.

Either is fine with me. I have all the time I need, and if she doesn’t relent, I can outwait her. I can play the game with her. Oh this will be fun.


	91. Epilogue

Umbacalm spent several years in Riften getting close to the Black Briars, but despite his efforts, Maven saw through his deeds and knew his motives, and she met his wits with hers for several years, Umbacalm never knew if she simply wasn’t affected by his illusions or if she actively resisted them, but either way, she impressed him.

After a few years of no progress for either of them he approached her and asked her if she wished to join him. Without telling her of his vampiric nature, he said that he could promise her power beyond belief. Maven looked him in the eye coldly before replying “I’m the one in charge here, elf, and it will stay that way until I die.” Umbacalm chuckled and shook his head, saying “not many humans would be able to say no to that offer, you continue to impress me Maven.”

They grew used to one another, and despite her threats that she would send assassins after him, she never did, and in time they made an uneasy alliance, neither giving into what the other wanted, but silently helping eachother in small ways against others. Some said they were in love, others said they simply amused each other too much, and that they both realized they would be bored without opposition just as clever as they were.

But Maven was a human, and despite her wit never faltering through her life, she eventually grew old, and on her deathbed Umbacalm came to her. He didn’t offer his gift because he knew she wouldn’t take it, if she was going to gain power, she would do it herself. She died as she lived, with her eyes open and her mind working. It’s said that Umbacalm goes to her grave on the day she died every year. If he does, he doesn’t leave anything behind, and the grave has never been disturbed.

After Maven’s passing, Umbacalm quickly gained control of Riften, using his influence to control the new jarl, and thus he finally accomplished his goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the end of journal, you made it! I hope you enjoyed your time, and I might do something similar to this in the future with Morrowind, Oblivion, or Skyrim again. Or maybe even with a different game.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. This is from a Role Playing collaboration my friend and I did, and her journal is available as well, under the title The Assassin of Vvardenfell. This, however, is my character's journal, this RP is finished, as is the journal. Also note since this is the character's journal, it is going to be written in character.  
> Anyway, constructive criticism is always welcome of course, we're all here to enjoy good stories and become better writers after all.  
> Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
